Valves in fuel injection systems are subject to intense loads as they are exposed, for example, to pressures of 2000 bar or higher. In the case of valves which have electromagnetic actuators, use is often made, for magnetic reasons, of a relatively soft material. Said soft material is protected against the high pressure and against wear by way of additional components.